elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagon Shrine
Dagon Shrine is a quest in . The four volumes of the Commentaries have led the Hero to discover the Mythic Dawn's shrine within the deep caverns of Lake Arrius. Walkthrough It is determined that the location of the Dagon Shrine is in Lake Arrius Caverns. The Hero has two options to go about completing this quest. #Infiltrate the Mythic Dawn by pretending to join them. #Slaughter all of the cultists. Infiltrating the shrine :Note: After the quest updates with the message "I have arrived at Lake Arrius Caverns. The secret Mythic Dawn shrine must be somewhere inside," if one exits the cave at any time and then re-enters, the player won't be able to get back out. Be sure to obtain the Mysterium Xarxes before exiting the cave or else the main quest will be incompletable. Upon entering the cave, the Hero will be greeted by a Doorkeeper who tells them to speak to Harrow. Harrow will ask them to give him all of their items and gold. Harrow will lead them into a dark sacrificial chamber where, after a short speech from Mankar Camoran, they will be invited to join the Mythic Dawn. They will be prompted to kill the prisoner Jeelius and, if this is done, they will become an acolyte of the Mythic Dawn. Some of the cultists that were attending the ceremony will leave, making it reasonably easier to escape. If the Hero decides to release Jeelius, the cultists will attack him and the Hero. If Jeelius makes it out of the cave alive, he will reward them later with +1 to Alchemy, Restoration and Mysticism skills when visiting him in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. Be warned though, as it can be difficult to keep up with him and protect him since he runs very fast. A somewhat easier way to save Jeelius is to agree to kill him, then kill all of the cultists before waking him up. This way, they will not attack him. Be sure to wake him up before taking the Mysterium Xarxes, as the statue will crush him otherwise. Purging the caverns of the Mythic Dawn Follow the marker in through the cave to the large cavern and kill everyone that attacks. Watch Mankar Camoran do his speech and then disappear before attacking any Mythic Dawn members, as everything picked up in the cave will be considered "stolen." Dispose of all the Mythic Dawn members and head up on the altar platform where the book is on a pedestal. Taking the Mysterium Xarxes Regardless of which method chosen, Mankar Camoran will escape through a portal to his Paradise. Picking up the book will open a sealed gate to the north and the escape route. Jeelius has to be saved before picking up the book because otherwise he'll be killed by the collapsing statue of Mehrunes Dagon. Once the Hero has taken the book, escape from the caverns, and return to Martin in Cloud Ruler Temple. Oblivion Crisis escalates When this quest is completed, the Oblivion crisis escalates: *The chances that a random Oblivion Gate will appear reach the maximum level at any point during the game: the number of possible random gates increases to 50 (from 25), and the chance of a gate opening when the Hero enters its cell increases to 50% (from 25%). **Seven fixed gates open, one outside of each city (except Kvatch and the Imperial City). These gates are part of the "Allies for Bruma" quest. When asked about their city, characters will mention the Oblivion Gate outside their walls. **A fixed gate also opens near Fort Sutch, which is part of the non-journal quest "Attack on Fort Sutch." **The only Oblivion Gates that remain inaccessible after this quest are the two quest-specific gates outside Bruma, the Bruma Gate and the Great Gate. Journal Gallery Dagon Shrine 01.png|First room Dagon Shrine 02.png|Second room Dagon Shrine 03.png|Small room further inside Dagon Shrine 04.png|Members listening to speech of Mankar Camoran Dagon Shrine 05.png|Destruction Dagon Shrine 06.png|In the living quarters Trivia *Followers who accompany the Hero into the caverns will attack the Mythic Dawn members, preventing the Hero from blowing their cover up until the point when they must take the Mysterium Xarxes. *During this quest, after receiving the Mythic Dawn robes and before attacking the cultists, the Hero may say Mythic Dawn lines, such as "Die unbeliever" and "For Lord Dagon," while power attacking. Those lines will not be uttered anymore after attacking the cultists. *The Blade of Woe, obtained in the Dark Brotherhood questline, will not be taken by Harrow. *The Hero can keep all their items if they sneak past Harrow without talking to him. The cult members inside will not see them as an enemy even if not wearing the mythic garb. To do this, walk just around the corner until one sees Harrow, then walk backwards out of the hallway. When Harrow gets to the end, he will see the gatekeeper and turn around. As soon as he turns around, just run past him and through the door. **If playing on the PC version of the game, the console command tcl makes it very easy to avoid Harrow and get to the next room. *If the Hero gives all of their items to Harrow and then decides to kill the Mythic Dawn in the shrine room, their items will all be on Harrow's corpse after he is killed. *After escaping from the shrine, Mythic Dawn Agents will now attack on sight (due to a scripted faction-wide disposition decrease when the Hero picks up the Mysterium Xarxes). Some agents are posing as townsfolk. The only warning will be a scream, "For Lord Dagon!", before they summon their Daedric armor and attack the Hero in the street. However, it is usually easy enough to find a guard to cut them down, and the townsfolk will help as well. *If the Hero has killed a character and is not yet a member of the Dark Brotherhood, sleeping in any bed in the Shrine will prompt a visit from Lucien Lachance. His speech may be interrupted by members of the Mythic Dawn attacking him. A way to prevent this is to sleep somewhere where no Cultists near enough to detect him or by not sleeping at the Shrine at all. ru:Святилище Дагона de:Dagon-Schrein it:Santuario di Dagon es:Ermita de Dagon